1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of holiday ornaments and more specifically relates to a wall-mounted Christmas tree device
2. Description of the Related Art
The Christmas tree is a decorated evergreen coniferous tree, real or artificial, and a tradition associated with the celebration of Christmas, or originally Yule. The Christmas tree is often brought into a home, but may also be used in the open, and may be decorated with Christmas lights, ornaments, garlands and tinsel during the days around Christmas. An angel or star is often placed at the top of the tree, representing the host of angels or the Star of Bethlehem from the Nativity.
A significant amount of individuals, families and businesses celebrate the Christmas holiday by putting up a real or artificial tree that they decorate and put gifts under. Both artificial and real trees are typically floor mounted. Unfortunately, not every consumer who would like to have a tree for festive decoration has the room to house a full-sized tree often due to spatial restraints.
One drawback of artificial trees for user's who may want to eliminate the maintenance that comes with having a real tree, is the difficult assembling and breakdown due to their bulky nature and large storage space required to store these trees. Further, the breakdown of artificial trees may become a tedious task and the bulky parts may be inconvenient to handle. When the season approaches to assemble the Christmas tree, furniture typically needs to be rearranged in order to provide space for the artificial or real Christmas tree. This rearrangement of furniture may lead to undesirable temporary storage of this furniture just to make adequate room for the tree. In order to solve this problem, a variety of Christmas trees have been created.
One such Christmas tree is the table-mounted tree to accommodate user's without adequate floor space. This smaller table-mounted versions may not provide users the ambiance of what a full-sized floor mounted tree brings along with often being too small to decorate with items such as lights, ornaments, ribbon, or candy. Therefore, there is a need for a folding artificial Christmas tree frame which may be mounted on a vertical structure, such as a wall, adorned with a wide variety of decorations, and folded for easy storage.
Various solutions have been proposed for the aforementioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,971,172, 3,857,748, 5,939,154, 6,057,010, 4,612,218, 4,468,421. Although these patents address some of the problems stated previously, they fail to provide a wall-mounted Christmas tree device that is space-saving, yet still resembles a 3-dimension Christmas tree, while still permitting a user to adorn the tree with decorations such as lights, ornaments, ribbons, or candy, and is compact when un-assembled for storage.
Ideally, an X-tree system for wall-mounting a Christmas tree should be space-saving, 3-dimensional to resemble an actual Christmas tree, be large enough to adorn with decorations, be safe in use, user-friendly, and can be manufactured at a modest expense. Further, the Xtree system should be aesthetically pleasing to provide the desirable ambience. Thus, a need exists for an Xtree system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.